The inflated mattress of the present invention has multiple inflatable compartments, some of which are inactive and some of which are active. When a portion of the active compartments are deflated, the remaining compartments are inflated.
In beds now in use in hospitals and other care units, movement of the patient from contact with the bed is performed by two or more people. A patient that needs a bedpan must usually be served by two or more people, in order to place the bedpan in position.
Pressure sores or bed sores are commonly associated with inactive patients. It has been shown that movement of the occupant relative to the bed can alleviate this problem.
Another complication associated with inactivity is the collection of fluids in the lungs. Movement of the patient at regular intervals is imperative to prevent this problem. This movement is a difficult manual job for two or more people, and further, such movement and manipulation places the occupant at risk, particularly if the patient is feeble, or in an intensive care situation.
Washing, lubricating and medicating the patient's body is very difficult if the patient is not physically able to cooperate. This process can be agonizing for the patient and difficult for the two or more people needed to perform the operation. This process is time consuming, and requires substantial labor, and introduces increased risk of harm to the patient.